Loving or Loathing?
by may5475
Summary: This is my first Wicked fanfic, so please R&R. I hope you enjoy! It's mostly about Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero and the whole Love Triangle going on. After the Lion Cub incident, but before Elphaba goes to meet the Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I DO NOT OWN WICKED (THOUGH I WISH I DID) AND THIS IS JUST A FANFIC. **

**Please, R&R and enjoy! **

Elphaba looked up from her book, her huge army boots hanging off the edge of her bed. Galinda was up to something, she could hear that. A brush combed through the gold hair that was atop the popular girls' head. Elphaba gave a slight sigh and went back to reading her book.

"What in the world are you reading?" Galinda looked over at the green girl, who had a huge brown book in her hands.

"If you really must know, it's the whole version of the study…" Elphaba started.

"Oh, nevermind." Galinda sighed, looking in the mirror to make sure her hair was perfect. "Oh, there's a strand." She pulled at a stray hair on her neck.

"Oh, yeah, there's another. And another." Elphaba said sarcastically to the young vain girl in the mirror.

"Huh? I don't see any." Galinda pondered around for stray hairs on her head for the missing strands. Then, she realized her roommate was kidding her. "Elphie, stop! That's not funny! This is _really _serious! Fiyero is taking me dancing tonight at the Ozdust Ballroom again, but this time, we'll be _alone_." Galinda bounced with excitement at the thought.

"How amazing for you! Though I can't say I envy you." Elphaba tried to act nonchalant when talking about the Winkie Prince. But ever since that one night, she couldn't help but think of him at every waking moment. But if Galinda found out, she absolutely would hate her. Still, tomorrow she was leaving to go to the Emerald City to see the Wizard and she would be away from Fiyero and Galinda.

"Well you should! Really Elphie, I sometimes wonder if you're even _female. _I mean Fiyero for goodness sake! He is just _so scandalacious_!" Galinda was talking so fondly of the boy, that Elphaba had to smile as well with her best friend.

"Whatever you say Galinda." Elphaba continued reading her book, but then she couldn't resist asking, "Hey Galinda?"

"Hmm?" Galinda had her pretty pink tongue out to the left side of her mouth as she tried getting the curls exactly right with her finger.

"What does it take…I mean, what do you have to be to be…" Elphaba hated the new word. "'Scandalacious?'" It wasn't that Elphaba didn't know; she just wanted to hear Galinda's point of view on the word.

"Well, now that you ask…" Galinda stopped from her hair and turned to face the green girl, as if Elphaba had asked the most important question in Oz. But then again, for Galinda, that would probably be: 'What are the newest fall fashions?' "I guess to _be _scandalacious, one would have to be beautiful, very popular, and experienced." Galinda giggled, but when Elphaba didn't seem to get it, Galinda continued. "A very good example is me. And of course, Fiyero. I mean, he's a prince. A _real _prince!"

Galinda seemed elated at the fact that she would be marrying a prince. Since of course, that would make her a princess.

Elphaba, of course understanding that that was one of Galinda's reasons for wanting to marry Fiyero, then completely read Galinda's mind. "Well, but Galinda, aren't you a princess already?"

Galinda immediately giggled at that, though she didn't get the hint of humor in Elphaba's voice. "Well, if you say so…" Galinda giggled, once again, and she looked to see Elphaba give a roll of her eyes.

"Now Elphie, don't do that! You _are _the one who asked, after all." Galinda looked over to Elphaba, who was sitting there with the book in front of her face. But, behind the pages, Elphaba had her eyes closed as she daydreamed about her and Fiyero.

"Oh, I know. It's just that, well, I had another question for you." Elphaba couldn't believe she was about to ask her roommate this. But, she was and she wanted an honest answer.

"What's that?" Galinda asked, as she let down a wave of ringlets and then pushed them back up again, totally fixated by her beautiful hair. It was so pretty and she hoped Fiyero would appreciate all the time and work she had put into it. That was all she wanted was to make him happy. She then found herself humming a soft tune that they had danced to the first time and it had stuck in her head permanently.

"Galinda." Elphaba said, in a sterner voice than usual, for she had noticed the blonde was off track. _Once again. _Elphaba thought, but waited for a response. When none came, Elphaba had to repeat Galinda's name. _"Galinda." _

"Hmm? Oh right. Yes. So, what's your question, Elphie?" Galinda asked, as she continued humming the song in her head. It was such a beautiful melody that anyone who heard it would fall in love with it. Or in love with _someone. _

"Well, I was wondering, um, if you think I'm, well if I'm…" Elphaba took in a deep breath as she sat up and set her book down beside her. "Galinda, do you think _I'm _scandalacious?" Elphaba looked very embarrassed something she hadn't really ever experienced before. It was a strange feeling and she could feel her green cheeks grow red.

Galinda giggled, though she knew her friend was trying very hard to ask this. Galinda also knew that Elphaba was embarrassed and not usually very self-conscious, so she wanted to help. _Maybe Elphie's changing. Maybe she DOES want to be popular! Maybe I could help her! _The thought made Galinda elated, that she might be able to change the green girl to be more normal.

"Oh, Miss. Elphie, you are _incredibly _scandalacious!" Galinda answered, knowing that it was true, in at least one sense of the word. Even if Elphaba wasn't the ideal 'scandalacious' subject, such as Fiyero, Elphaba had some of the traits.

"Well, if that's settled, will you _please _pipe down and please stop that humming of yours." Elphaba said, picking up her book and put it up to cover her face. Really, she just wanted to daydream some more, but if Galinda was still humming, that would make it that much harder, for Elphaba would feel much more guilty.

"Alright then, Elphie." Galinda was pretty much finished with her hair and turned to get her purse to go out. She picked up the pretty little pink bag and stood up from her mirror, straightening her short white dress; the one she had worn the first time she had met Fiyero. It had such sweet memories, she just loved it.

As she walked out the door, she studied the green girl lying on the bare, slightly-ugly bed; the book covering her entire face; her big, bulky boots still hanging off the edge of her bed; her hair still in the familiar braid, though Galinda loved it when it was free and strewn and long; and her black frock on, that Galinda really didn't think was pretty, even if she had said it was. _Same old Elfie. _Galinda sighed and opened the door, her hair as perfect as could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! Here's the second one!**

When Galinda walked outside of Shiz University, the sun was just setting and she saw Fiyero standing outside with a bouquet of flowers. Galinda smiled happily at him and skipped over to him, both of her hands holding onto her purse.

"I hoped you like these." He said, handing them to her, as she took them in her left hand, releasing its grip from the purse. She smelled them and they were so sweet smelling and so beautiful to look at, she had to like them.

"Oh Fiyero, they're beautiful! I love them! Thanks!" She wanted to give him a hug, but she realized her hands were full. "Um, maybe I should put these in some water." She indicated to the flowers, and then realized she would have to go back up to the dorm.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you have something to put them in in your dorm?" Fiyero asked, somewhat caring about the flowers; somewhat just wanting to go up to see Elphaba.

"Yes. I think I have a vase up there. Well, I guess we should do that first. Do you want to come?" Galinda asked, not having the slightest notion that Fiyero might be interested in her roommate.

"Sure. I'd love to." Fiyero said, not letting anything slip out either. He walked over to the door and opened it to let Galinda enter.

"Why thank you." She said, giving him a look with her eyes that really make Fiyero wonder why he liked the green girl instead of this beauty that stood here before him.

"Your welcome, my darling." He said to her, as he followed her, quietly closing the door behind him. Upstairs, he could hear other girls in their dorms talking and giggling and he suddenly realized why he liked Elphaba. She wasn't like them. She wasn't bubbly like Galinda and the others; she was different and open-minded. Yes, maybe that did get in her some trouble and yes, maybe, she was hot-tempered and outspoken. _Very _outspoken. But he knew she was different and he liked that about her.

"We're here." Galinda's familiar sweet voice interrupted his thoughts as he realized he hadn't been paying attention enough to realize they had arrived at the two girls room.

Galinda opened the door, which let out a small _CCCRREEEEEEEEAAAAAKKK._

Galinda shook her head at the sound, as if it disappointed her to hear it. Fiyero followed Galinda into their dorm room and was very surprised to see the differences. Galinda's bed, for instance, was fluffy and brightly colored with little pillows everywhere and lace lining the blanket. Elphaba's was just like a little cot with two white pillows and a brown blanket.

And there she was, sitting on her bed with her head hidden behind the thick pages of a heavy-looking book, her hair visibly in a braid. And though he couldn't see her, he knew she still was beautiful.

"Do you think this would work?" Galinda asked Fiyero, once again disturbing his thoughts. She was holding out a pink small vase from the door of the bathroom, her head poking out as well.

First, Fiyero cast a glance at Elphaba, as he noticed she hadn't even looked up when Galinda had asked him about the vase. He wondered why, but then he looked back at Galinda, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I think that would be fine." He said, and immediately, Elphaba dropped her book to her side to look up.

"Fiyero?!" She said, trying not to sound too eager as she looked at him. Then, her face settled from being alarmed and eager, to soft and gentle.

He looked at her with his bright eyes and she smiled back, something he hadn't really seen her do before. He walked over to her bed, feeling safe that Galinda wouldn't be coming out any time soon, since he knew how she was.

Sure enough, she was messing with her hair and her clothing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to make everything just right. She never had ever thought she was too vain over herself, and right now, she just wanted to make Fiyero happy. He seemed happy, but she wanted to just make sure about that.

"So, I-I see your scar has gotten better." Elphaba commented, putting her hand to the tiger scar on Fiyeros' cheek and felt the deep scar. She then immediately pulled her hand down, so Galinda wouldn't be upset if she found her roommate gently touching her boyfriend.

But Fiyero caught her hand and traced her fingers with his, which gave Elphaba little goosebumps and her heart was pounding in her chest.

And for once, they both felt incredibly normal. Normal to eachother, and normal to everyone around them, even Galinda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here. I am REALLY sorry to all of you who have been waiting for it!!! (Gives cookies) Hope that helps. LOL. Anyway, please R&R, as always. D**

"So, are you ready Fiyero?" Galinda asked, as she re-entered the room. She was still looking in the mirror, so she didn't see Fiyero gently push a stray strand of Elphaba's dark black hair around her ear. "You'd better stop, Fiyero." Elphaba giggled after she took his hand in hers and she held it for a short while.

He simply mouthed "I don't want to." And that was that. Elphaba smiled and stared into his bright brown eyes with her own, just wanting to touch her lips to his right now. _I just wish…I just…_She just wished that Galinda could disappear.

Far from it, though, it turned out, as Galinda walked out finally, escaping the bathroom's tempting mirror. She had adjusted her hair twice and straightened her white dress out so that every ruffle on the skirted-part was visible. "Perfect." She said before she walked out, only to see Fiyero holding onto Elphaba's hand.

But, of course, she thought nothing of it. _Come on, Galinda. Get a hold of yourself. Fiyero couldn't possibly love Elphie more than he loves you. He just COULDN'T. _And with this thought set in her mind, Galinda walked a few more steps out into the room.

Fiyero turned around, startled to see Galinda at first. Really, he had forgotten where he was, who he was, everything. Except that the beautiful green girl sat before him and was smiling at him. And that really was all that he needed, he found.

But, then it all came flooding back to him. Yes, he was supposed to take Galinda dancing tonight. Before, when he had asked her, he didn't feel that guilty because, well, because he didn't think Elphaba had any of the feelings that Fiyero was feeling towards her.

Now, he knew he was wrong and he didn't want to hurt her by going out with another girl. And this was not just _any _girl. It was Elphaba's only friend and roommate. He began pondering the idea of telling Galinda that something had come up and dropping the date, when Elphie looked at him with amused eyes and whispered, "Go."

Well, that was settled then. Now Fiyero was forced into taking Galinda dancing. He wondered how Elphaba had read his thoughts, but he would think about that later. He stood up off the bed and walked over to Galinda, who was practically bouncing with excitement.

But there was something else that she was feeling. There were two, actually. The first was somewhat familiar to her and it was curiosity. Why had he been holding Elphie's hand in that certain way? What had they been talking about? Had they even _been _talking? All these questions were bouncing around in her brain, but she knew she would have to wait to find out.

The other feeling, though, was a totally new feeling to her. She had never felt it, because there was no need to. It was jealousy. Galinda had always gotten everything she had always wanted (other than the time in the beginning of her Shiz days, with that whole incident. But it had been Elphie who had resolved that.) Why had he held _Elphaba's_ hand in that way, but he had never held Galinda'slike that. Why had he chosen to speak to _Elphaba, _when he could have been speaking to her.

But then, the jealousy somewhat faded. She knew that Elphaba was a better conversationalist then Galinda. _But not by much. _Galinda reminded herself, to raise her self-esteem a little.

"Galinda? Are you there?" Fiyero asked, taking his hand in hers. And then he realized that was how he and Elphaba had held eachothers. He hoped she wouldn't mind. Elphaba, not Galinda. _Did Galinda really notice it? _Fiyero asked himself as he looked into her pretty eyes and did see that there was a different, new look in them than the giggly, young-girl, bubbly that was usually there.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Galinda giggled and blinked her eyes once or twice, just to clear her thoughts.

"Probably just daydreaming about fluffy pink things or something." Elphaba said, laughing a soft, light laugh at the idea.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda shook her head, but couldn't let out a little giggle as well. Then, she turned to Fiyero. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, plenty. Are the flowers in the vase?" He asked and Galinda nodded, then they began walking to the door together.

"Bye Elphaba." Fiyero said, turning his head to face the green girl, who had her face buried in a book already.

"Bye…Fiyero." She said his name normally, which was a little harder than imagined. Usually there was a long breath as she said 'Fiyero' instead of the hardened way she had just said.

"Now Elphie, have fun here doing…" Galinda searched for a word. "Well, doing whatever you plan on doing." She smiled to her roommate, then opened the door and Elphaba watched as Galinda exited first, then Fiyero, right by her side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, um, what were you and Elphie talking about up there?" Galinda asked, pretty nonchalantly. _Goodness, this curiosity thing is SO confusifying. _Galinda thought to herself, though she knew that Fiyero knew something was up.

"Oh, well we were just talking about our History assignment." Fiyero hoped that would pass. He knew that Galinda knew he had been failing that class, so she would probably believe he was getting some help.

"Oh." She stopped to think about Fiyero's statement, then she decided to go with it. "Oh that assignment is SO hard. I've also been talking to Elphie about it, and she just seems to understand everything so…so…easily."

"Hmmm, what were you saying, dear?" Fiyero asked, looking at her with a blank stare. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't keep his thoughts off of Elphaba.

"Oh, nothing. Why," she said, giving him a look. "Didn't you hear me?" She asked, stopping to face him with a serious look.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Fiyero said, looking up at the full moon that sat in the bright star-lit sky.

This really did scare Galinda, for she knew that Fiyero _never _thought. He just, well, let's just say, he _didn't _think. She felt a shudder come over her body and hoped Fiyero hadn't noticed.

"Oh look, dear, we're here!" Galinda still tried to sound upbeat, even if she felt that she was losing Fiyero.

"Uh…what?" Fiyero asked, looking down at her shimmering face in the delicate light of the moon.

"We're here." Galinda said, a little sterner. _Do NOT get impatient, Galinda. You've got to stay calm. _ She looked at the beautiful building before her, the Ozdust Ballroom. She let out a light sigh and then continued to stare at the bright lights.

"Oh. Great. Well, let's go in, then." Fiyero took Galinda's arm in his and they entered the bright place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah!" Galinda screamed, happily, but surprised. They both were twirling around in the center of the ballroom, with everyone else looking on. She felt so happy right now, even if she was hurt from the earlier incident. It was like she had felt back when she was little…

"_Galinda dear! Come in! Dinners ready!" Her mother called, dressed in a beautiful gown, which stood out like a pink lantern against the green scenery. _

_Galinda herself was in a smaller, pink and yellow dress that had soft frills on the border and on her neck. The little locket over her neck jingled as she rushed towards the house, hungry and a little cold, as the sun was just setting, causing a brilliant shade of reds, oranges, pinks, yellows and purples. It was gorgeous and her mother was in awe of the site. _

_All of a sudden, she felt herself being picked up by strong hands and she looked up to see Marcus, her older brother, picking her up. She smiled that sweet little smile of hers, and, instead of fighting her being picked up, she tried to do as her mother said. 'A proper young lady never objects to something that ridiculous.' Those were the exact words. So, hey, why not? She wanted to be proper like her mother._

_So, she allowed Marcus to carry her inside and, as he set her down, she was grateful she had let him. Somehow, she now felt secure. Safer. It was a nice feeling and, ever single other time he picked her up from coming home from work, she always let him._

_That night, she ate dinner with her family and she told her mother she was trying to be proper. Her mother just nodded and, once done chewing her food said, "A young lady doesn't chew with food in her mouth." And that was that._

So, as they twirled in the lights, Galinda felt the whole memory rush back to her like a tumbling wave…or a twister. (You never know, right?) The thought was fresh, crisp and it felt just like it had happened yesterday. She was staring out into the lights, transfixed.

Suddenly, she realized, this was what she had always wanted. A glamorous place, with bright lights shining just on her and the man she loved, dancing, with the crowds looking on. It was heaven. It was…ethereal. Well, if you could call dancing in a brightly-lit place with slow, yet loud music in your ears ethereal…

She hoped Fiyero wasn't trying to say something to her, and suddenly, she looked up to study his face. No words were being spoken, like the last time. Nothing at all, really, was to be seen upon his face. Just the softness of his skin, and yet the tan combined made him look so handsome in the light.

But nothing was readable to her and she thought that maybe he was still…_thinking. _She decided to let him be, so that she could continue to be engulfed in her thoughts.

Fiyero, meanwhile, was thinking, yes, but not of anything that was school-worthy or really anything intelligent. But, yes, he was thinking of the green girl. How she would look in these lights; Yellow, which would set her skin afire. Red, which would make her look a darker green, perhaps even a brown or black. Purple, that would look even darker. Blue, which might make her look scenic, poetic. Then, of course, the brilliant green that reminded him of the Emerald City, which of course would be the most beautiful on her.

And then there were the other things; the pink-and-purple colored walls; the emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and other Ozian jewels on the wall; the big (and smaller) portraits of important leaders and figures in Ozian history and pictures of places in Oz; all of it was beautiful.

But, wait, did Elphaba _like _that sort of thing? Jewelry pictures? 'Perhaps not.' He thought, but he did no that she would like the colors. He remembered when they (well, not he, but Galinda and Elphaba) were outside around the sunset time. Elphaba told Galinda to stop and look at the sunset, so, since they were friends, Galinda obeyed, though she didn't seem to be really into it.

"_Look at the colors, Galinda. Don't you see?" _Elphaba asked, pointing them out again, tracing the orange, the reds, and the pinks with her green finger.

"_Well, yes, I do see them. But, well, we're in a hurry, Elphie! We can't just be standing here looking at…at…such gorgeous things!" _Galinda said, though something about the way she said 'gorgeous' showed that there was something deeper that she was feeling.

Elphaba, who was still looking at the scenic beauty, obeyed her as well, and continued walking. Fiyero had witnessed the whole scene from his window and had smiled at Elphaba wanting to look at sunsets, though he didn't really understand why.

So, maybe, once he had left Galinda, he could ask her to come here with him and they could just be by themselves. He shrugged, knowing he probably (1) would never have the courage to ask Elphaba and (2) he would probably always be stuck with Galinda. So, that probably wouldn't happen.

_Oh well, a boy can dream, can't he?_ Fiyero asked, and, if only he had known that at the exact same moment Elphaba was thinking the exact same thing, he might have thought twice when he saw her the next time, which was at the train station.

**All right, so how was it? Okay? Good? Hmmm, whatever. (Smiles) Hoped you liked it! D**


	4. Chapter 4

They continued dancing that night, and, when it finally was time to leave, they ended the evening with a slow waltz-ish song and they clapped for everyone, ready to go.

Galinda walked over to where she had her purse and coat, ready to leave. Fiyero also seemed ready, mostly so he could prepare for the next morning when Elphaba left on her little trip.

_Wouldn't it be amazing if she asked me to go with her? _Fiyero thought, smiling at the thought. He noticed that he was smiling in the direction of a young Shiz student, and immediately shook his head. _I sure hope Galinda didn't notice that._

But it was too late. Galinda had seen everything, from the smile, to the gaze of his eyes, to even the tongue lick. (Yes, there was a tongue motion, but, well, it had to do with something else.) But, she realized it was an accident, for she figured when she looked at the girl, she would see a very ugly person or something like that.

Not a chance. When Galinda looked at her, she was almost so amazed by the beauty of her. She had long, auburn hair with two clips that made it look symmetrical. Her face was as soft as an almond half, and the same color as well.

Her arms also were symmetrical, and were not too skinny, not too plump. Her stomach was thin, but not so thin you would think she was a twig. Her legs also were thin, but there was some evidence of muscle there as well.

And then there were the details. Her perfectly manicured pink fingernails. Her bright red lipstick and pink blush. Her long, perfect eyelashes that matched her beautiful face. Her small, diamond earrings with pink on the outside.

Yes, this girl was, as Galinda thought, Fiyero's type. (In reality, she was just as scatterbrained as the rest, and was not Fiyero's type in the slightest.) And so, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Come dear." She said, just loudly enough for the other girl to hear, and they walked out of the Ballroom, just quickly enough to show that they were in a hurry, but not to indicate Galinda's protection of her boyfriend. That would show Galinda as being desperate, and that was the last thing she wanted.

They walked out into the night, the crisp air just beginning to give them a chill. Galinda shivered a bit, and Fiyero actually took notice, taking her jacket and putting it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said, giving him a smile that was warranted, after she heard his next statement.

"Galinda, look, I wasn't looking at that girl. I just…" Fiyero started, but Galinda put her hand up to cut him off. A very pretty hand, he had to admit, with the full moon shining down on the nail polish.

"I understand. You wouldn't do something like that." Galinda said, confident in him. "I know." She looked at him and she really did know that. "But she did seem to be giving you a look…"

"Galinda, really. I mean it. I _didn't _look at her. She was in the way of my view and I was thinking about something else." He started to explain, but stopped when Galinda asked:

"What? What were you thinking about?"

"Ummm…well…it's nothing. Just a person." Fiyero said, giving her a smile that really did convince her.

But she was still tempted to ask who the person was, when there was a loud 'BANG!' They both looked up to see what it was, when they saw the bright lights in the sky.

Both in total awe and bewilderment, they stood there, holding eachother's hands and watching. Neither would ask what they were, because they were too frightened. They looked like tiny sparks in the sky, ranging from different colors. Blues, pinks, oranges, greens. And they all came at different times, causing loud distracting sounds to ring out through Oz.

"Look at them! They're fireworks!" A young student called out from his window, his eyes bright with excitement. His statement caused more students to look out and gape, for they had never seen such wonders.

Fireworks, which had existed ever since the Wizards arrival, were uncommon and almost no one had ever been fortunate to see one. But now, for some awkward reason, they were sounding off, one after the other, again and again.

_So that's what they look like, huh? _Galinda thought to herself, as she looked at them over and over again. Beautiful things that gripped all of your attention and also made the time seem, in a way, romantic.

So, acting on the moment, Fiyero decided since Galinda was hypnotized and that the fireworks would make her forget about the girl in the ballroom, he decided that if he kissed her, she would not pester him about that night. So, he took her in his arms and kissed her, sweetly and gently, but also with a certain fierceness to it. A pleasant, memorable kiss that, he hoped, she would just keep to herself and not tell her roommate about.

Of course, this was not at all possible with gossip-lover Galinda, but he wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to walk her to her dorm, say hello to Elphaba, and then get back to his dorm to get some rest after this long day.

(Plus, he had some homework he hadn't done and he really wanted to get it done. It was an essay on 'The Emerald City: A City of Changing.' He had only chosen it because he figured he could get some extra information from Elphaba after her trip. Only problem was: The essay was due the day after she got back.)

Galinda looked up at him, her eyes sparkling so much, that it made her look like she had fireworks IN her eyes. She looked so happy right at that moment and for the rest of his life, he would remember the look in those eyes. It meant something more than just youthful bliss or young love. It was pure and total happiness, something you don't find too often.

"F-fiyero. That was-that was…amazing!" She squealed to him, holding his hands still in hers. The fireworks continued and the lights of the Ozdust shone on them. It was such an amazing moment, he found himself wanting to just stay there. Right in that moment. But if he'd ever known what would occur over the following few days, he would have wished differently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked back to the dorm rooms, hand in hand, side by side. It was a sweet moment, ever if Elphaba wasn't there instead of Galinda. It's still a nice feeling to have someone that close to you, the warmth of them by your side.

_I guess we all crave that, huh? It's a natural human need, to have a person you care about near you. But then, I don't care that much about Galinda. Or at least not as much as I care about Elphaba. So why do I feel so content right now? Shouldn't I be upset about what I've done? Hurting Galinda like this? When (and if) I break up with her, she will remember this day and think 'Why'd he do this to me?' Is this right to do to her? It isn't, is it? It's just selfish. I want Elphaba, Galinda's best friend, to be with me, and yet I'm hurting both of them by doing this._

This critical thinking was going through his mind and he thought perhaps, just _maybe, _he was growing up. But then he remembered: he was an Arjikian prince who would probably _never _grow up. So why did he feel this way? He didn't have any idea why, so he figured if maybe he just walked Galinda up to her room and…

"Fiyero, dear. I was just wondering…" Galinda was holding her small purse in her two hands and was smiling in a very sly way she had when she wanted something she probably shouldn't have, but would get anyway. It was a very familiar trait, especially to her parents and, yes, prior boyfriends.

"Yes?" He looked at her to see if maybe he could read the expression to tell what she wanted. But it was so dark, since the fireworks had stopped and they were standing underneath the tall building that was the Shiz dorm-rooms. It cast a dark shadow over them, and also blocked the only light they had previously had; the moon.

So, it was a bit hard to be reading any expressions right now. But it was something big, he could tell. First from the tone in her voice, but now, by the way she was quietly creeping closer to him, until finally she had her hand on his shoulder. He shivered a little at her touch because it was a soft, spider-like creep on his skin.

"I thought maybe, if we went up to your room…" Now her voice was seductive. Secretive. And very sexy. She was obviously trying to seduce him, in some way or another. Fiyero understood. He'd been flirted with enough to understand that.

He knew he didn't want this to happen. He knew it. _Don't do it Fiyero. If you do, you'll screw up EVERYTHING! Don't even think of it. _So he didn't think about it and he didn't _wish _to think of it, really. He just looked at her with his gorgeous eyes and smiled after a while, mainly because of his own pleasure that he was actually controlling himself.

So, as he walked towards her, he didn't know what would happen next. He could have never guessed it in a million years because…Galinda wasn't like…that…

Galinda came up to him, and gripping his hair, pushed him against the wall. Her breath was warm and soft on his throat as she began to kiss him, fiercely, and, it was sad to say, it was completely turning Fiyero on.

_Elphaba. Elphaba. Elphaba._

The green girl's name passed through at least once every second, but now, Galinda was trying to get her hands down his shirt. He found that he had switched places with her and she was now against the wall, her legs wrapped him. Her left heel had been lost in the movement, and she was kicking the other off.

He tried to focus as his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, but all he saw, every time, was a green blurry image waving to him, her skin aflame by the sun and her hair blowing in the wind. She had on the familiar blue dress she had worn the first day he ever saw her, with the same colored beanie on her head and her glasses.

Then, he himself entered the picture, giving her a gentle kiss on her maroon lips and taking her hands into his, pulling her closer. He kept this vision in his mind, frozen there, like a statue. But, what happened next scared him out of his wits. In less than a second, the beautiful green girl before him transformed into Galinda; bubbly, giggling, and…blonde.

He gasped, and, immediately pushed Galinda away from him. This was a total frightening vision that he had just had and he didn't ever want it to come true. He shook his head over and over, to try to get the vision out, but it was even clearer.

Galinda stepped back and gave a little gasp at Fiyero's reaction to her affectionate advances. _What is wrong with him? I was just trying to be nice! _ But she couldn't figure out what was wrong with it, and in the future she would still try to figure out exactly what happened.

**I had to post this sometime, and realized just how long it had been, so a holiday gift to all! lol. P **


End file.
